


Everything is embarrassing

by bonsoir_sadness



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsoir_sadness/pseuds/bonsoir_sadness
Summary: Стэн не верит в любовь с первого взгляда. Поэтому он влюбляется в случайного парня из автобуса, которого даже в глаза не видел, подсмотрев его ответы в анкете.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Everything is embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> у меня закончился контент по стэнбро и поэтому весь фанфик это сшитые и склееные вместе клише, донт джадж ми, иногда это именно то, что бывает нужно

Недовольно натягивая воротник на лицо Стэн спешил к остановке, боясь упустить свой автобус. То, что он был заполнен, парень осознал только когда двери закрылись. Все же это было лучше, чем стоять под дождем в одном свитере и ждать еще полчаса. Схватившись за ближайший поручень, он наконец перевел дыхание и, проведя свободной рукой по волосам, поморщился — дождь успел довольно сильно их намочить и парень мог буквально чувстовать, как они начинают виться и превращать уже бывшую прическу в еще больший беспорядок. День выдался действительно сложный и все, чего он сейчас хотел — добраться до общежития и упасть лицом в мягкую подушку. Стоя в наушниках, Стэн пытался разглядеть в окне сколько пути уже проделал автобус. Наклоняя голову все ниже, он чуть было не столкнулся с рыжеватой макушкой рядом стоявшего парня, который увлеченно что-то печатал в телефоне. Окинув его быстрым, насколько это позволяла обстановка, взглядом, он хмыкнул; перед ним стоял типичный богатенький парень в модном пальто и дорогом шарфе с перекинутой через плечо такой же дорогой сумкой. Он не мог видеть лица, но подумал, что скорее всего оно тоже хорошенькое.

Тем не менее, вместо того чтобы отвести взгляд, он переместил его на экран телефона, любопытствуя, что же так занимало его внимание. Стэн как никто уважал личное пространство людей, не по наслышке зная, как это неприятно, когда его нарушают. Однако сейчас он был достаточно близко, чтобы хорошо видеть, чем был занят рыжеволосый. Быстро пробежавшись глазами он усмехнулся про себя: парень заполнял какую-то анкету и ответы на первые несколько вопросов уже были вписаны.

«В чем я действительно плох» — пение, танцы, флирт и так далее.

«Мое любимое животное» — оххх, они все прекрасны я не смогу выбрать.

«Кто мои лучшие друзья?» — кучка замечательных неудачников, которые, кажется, сами составляли вопросы.

Мысленно Стэн предположил, что, видимо, анкета была идеей одного из его навязчивых друзей.

«Больше всего меня отталкивает…» — грубость.

«Моя любимая песня» — все вокруг все равно знают, что я фанат Тейлор Свифт, мне не стыдно.

«Что я делал вчера?» — пытался приготовить макароны и, Бэн свидетель, больше никогда не буду пытаться.

Читая этот вопрос кудрявый не смог сдержать улыбку, и мысленно подумал, что, возможно, поспешил с выводами.

«Что ты думаешь об учебе?» — я всего лишь на втором курсе, но кажется еще немного и я ебнусь.

«Любимый вкус мороженого» — фисташковое и черничное.

«Моя любимая книга» — голодные игры.

«Сексуальный кинк» — ОБОЖЕ, я не буду на это отвечать, ясно да.

«Внешность людей, которые меня привлекают» — абсолютно все люди прекрасны, но высокие и кудрявые занимают особое место в моем сердце»

«Вау», — подумал Стэн, когда почувствовал тепло из-за мысли, что он, кажется, мог бы занять это место. Он прервал ее вспомнив, что буквально минут пять назад его забавлял один вид этого парня, а сейчас он был не против что?  
И все же, Стэнли продолжал сверлить чужой экран взглядом, потому что следующий вопрос был: «Моя идея идеального свидания»

Парень замер обдумывая ответ и из-за нетерпения Стэну начало казаться, что у него покалывает кончики пальцев. Сам не понимая почему, он очень хотел узнать ответ на этот вопрос, из-за чего уже начал хмуриться. Тем временем автобус резко остановился и кудрявый, успевший покрепче схватиться за поручень упустил тот момент, когда стоявший рядом парень, не удержав равновесия, качнулся в его сторону. На автомате подхватывая его за локоть, Стэн успел поймать испуганный взгляд чистых и голубых глаз, который потом сменился на благодарный.

Если бы Стэн был в фильме этот момент был бы в замедленном режиме, с громким биением его сердца на фоне, потому что это именно то, как он себя ощущал прямо сейчас. Сначала зависший рыжеволосый моргнул, а затем слабо улыбнулся.

— С-спасибо, — проборматал он и вышел прежде чем закрылись двери.

Последние две остановки Стэн провел снова и снова проматывая последние 30 секунд своей жизни. Раздраженно проведя рукой по волосам, он вышел и поспешил к общежитию.

***

Открыв дверь комнаты он прошел к столу и сложив руки уронил на них голову. Это не осталось незамеченным его соседом, который подскочил со своего места и улыбаясь плюхнулся напротив:

— Тяжёлый день, а?

Даже не поднимая головы, Стэн промычал что-то неразборчивое.

— Знаешь, тебе просто нужно расслабиться, как взрослому человеку, — нагло улыбаясь парень взял из вазы яблоко, с интересом разглядывая его, — научно доказано, что люди без сексуальной жизни более несчастны и чаще пользуются сарказмом.

Все-таки повернув голову, чтобы одарить друга злобным взглядом, Стэн бросил в него салфетку:

— Спасибо, за твой замечательный и бесценный совет, Ричи, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь.

— Вот видишь, — он указал острием ножа на парня, — сарказм, я же говорю.

Закатив глаза Стэн начал рассматривать царапины на столе. Вслед за ним, вздохнув, Ричи откинулся на спинку стула. После двухминутной тишины и несчастных попыток очистить яблоко от кожуры он не выдержал:

— Так… Рассказывать собираешься?

— Что? О чем?

— Не знаю, но ты ногой так дергаешь, что у меня уже голова болит.

Резко выдохнув, Стэн отобрал у друга яблоко с воткнутым в него ножиком и начал его чистить, срезая кожуру длинной спиралью, одновременно рассказывая, что с ним произошло приблизительно полчаса назад.

— Он был такой милый, мне он очень понравился.

— Не могу поверить! — воскликнул Ричи, — У тебя все-таки есть сердце! Я удивлён, но в то же время рад.

— Спасибо, умник, — Стэн снова раздраженно закатил глаза, а затем принялся резать яблоко на дольки, — давай перейдем к той части, где ты даешь мне какой-нибудь совет.

Замирая с украденным кусочком фрукта у рта, Ричи театрально приложил свободную руку к сердцу:

— Просишь у меня совета? Кажется, сегодня я умру от разрыва сердца.

— Ну как-то же у тебя получилось с Эдди, — Стэн принялся за следующее яблоко.

Ричи развалился на столе с мечтательно глупым взглядом, вспоминая, как Эдди впервые подбил ему глаз за то, что он пытался усадить его на коленки:

— Хорошие были времена, — пролепетал он, забрасывая кусочек яблока в рот, — ну, тут главное, чтобы вы снова встретились, а потом уже подойди, узнай как зовут, где учится и вставай на одно колено.

— Очень классный план, но, думаю, между знакомством и предложением надо о чем-то поговорить.

— А ты что, зря подсматривал его ответы? — заговорщически спросил Ричи и подмигнул.

— Ладно, на этом тема закрыта, — краснея ответил кудрявый и встав направился к своей части комнаты, чтобы прилечь и отдохнуть.

***

Следующую неделю Стэн заходил в автобус с надеждой встретить те самые голубые глаза, но, видимо, прошлый раз был случайностью, потому что тот больше на остановке не появлялся.

Расстроенный этим фактом, он шел в соседний корпус университета, держа в одной руке коробочку с четырьмя кофе, чтобы встретить ребят и вместе пойти на перерыв. Погода была чудесной, особенно для поздней осени, когда обычный теплый день становился уже редкостью. Медленно переставляя ноги и слабо пиная камушек, попавшийся ему на дороге, он не заметил несколько ребят, идущих навстречу, но вовремя успел избежать столкновения. Подняв голову, чтобы одарить их хмурым взглядом, он встретился с теми самыми «прекрасно-голубыми глазами», о которых он давно прожужжал Ричи уши, и чуть было не упал, неудачно наступив на камушек, которым он недавно был так увлечен. Внезапно растеряв весь запас слов, Стэн раздражённо пустил руку в волосы и зашагал быстрее.

Увидев друзей весело беседующих о чем-то поедая свой обед, он улыбнулся и, поставив стаканчики на стол, занял свободное возле Беверли место. Постепенно вникая в суть разговора, он молча ел картошку из тарелки девушки, параллельно наблюдая как Ричи жалуется, агрессивно размахивая руками, и то и дело поправляя очки, съезжавшие с переносицы.

Моргнув два раза он осознал, что немного забылся и вся компания уставилась на него в ожидании.

— Что? — спросил он, отпивая уже немного остывший кофе.

— Ну, вообще-то я спросил, как тебе новый препод по психологии, — недовольно начал Эдди, — но, кажется, это уже не важно.

— Ставлю на то, что это из-за того таинственного красавчика, — сказал Ричи и прищурившись уставился на него.

Не в силах больше выдерживать их взгляды Стэн кивнул и сделал еще пару глотков кофе.

— Агрх, — возмутилась Беверли, — когда наша компашка успела превратиться в клуб грустных и драматичных геев? Ну, так что там?

Коротко изложив ситуацию он уперся локтями в стол, поддерживая голову:

— Сначала я подумал, может сказать что-то типа «привет», но он был в компании, и к тому же, вместо этого я немного злобно на него посмотрел.

— Ох, не волнуйся, этот взгляд никого особо не пугает, — улыбаясь сообщил Ричи, на что Стэн закатил глаза.

— Ну, раз ты видел его по дороге сюда, значит, он учится здесь, — предположила девушка, — надо хотя бы просто поговорить с ним, а дальше что-нибудь придумаем.

В ответ Стэн пожал плечами, показывая, что больше не собирается об этом говорить. Они сменили разговор на обсуждение того, где лучше провести вечер кино. После долгих споров они решили, что соберутся у Ричи, но закуски будут на Эдди и Стэне, а Бэв принесет тот-самый-ужастик, который никто не мог найти, потому что она единственная среди них, у кого есть хорошие связи.

Стэн сидел напротив и смеясь смотрел на Эдди и Ричи, которые снова ругались и выглядели как самые невыносимые и милые придурки.

***

Беверли ворвалась в библиотеку создавая небольшой шум, из-за чего на нее шикнула миссис Стэрретт, но она, будто совсем ее не замечая, поспешила к парням, которые с измученным видом пытались подготовиться к экзамену.

— Чего это ты такая довольная? — отталкиваясь от спинки стула, Ричи закрыл книгу, оставляя тщетные попытки запомнить хоть что-нибудь.

— К вашему счастью сегодня будет собрание первых и вторых курсов, тему которого я забыла. Но не в этом суть.

— Ну и что в этом хорошего? Я думал мы договорились сходить поискать те пластинки, о которых уже неделю ноет Ричи. — Возмутился Эдди. — Один я не справлюсь, и он будет изводить меня одним своим видом, как будто я бросил его у алтаря.

— А ты что, бросил бы меня у алтаря? — Ричи демонстративно схватился за сердце.

— Простите, мальчики, но поиски переносятся и Ричи придется временно поделиться своей короной драматичного гея, — хитро улыбаясь, она перевела взгляд на Стэна, который сидел с открытой книгой в руках и лишь молча слушал, — будем решать твою проблему, красавчик.

Беверли легко коснулась волос парня и потрепала его кудри, на что Стэн закатил глаза, и отводя ее руку наконец произнес:

— Но мне не нужна помощь! У меня все схвачено.

— Ох, нет, нет, Стэнли, — смеясь заявил Ричи, — Только не это твое лицо. Мы все идем, только не дави мне на совесть.

Быстро сложив свои учебники он поднялся, пока никто не вспомнил, что они занимались. Ричи встал и, забросив рюкзак на плечо, направился к выходу, бросив «Идем же, Эдс». Бэверли лишь пожала плечами и, держа Стэна за руку, потащила к выходу.

Спустя двадцать минут нахождения в помещении, заполненном уставшими, но в то же время достаточно шумными студентами, Стэн начал жалеть, что согласился на это. Он все пытался высмотреть знакомое лицо, поворачивая голову из стороны в сторону, но безуспешно. Вздохнув, он наклонился к сидящему рядом Ричи, и предложил лучше сходить в музыкальный магазин. Ричи переглянулся с Беверли и, поймав ее грозный взгляд, обреченно покачал головой. Они просидели еще десять минут в ожидании хоть чего-нибудь, но сцена по-прежнему пуставала, а шум вокруг становился только громче. Последней каплей для Стэна стал какой-то студент, который пытаясь пройти к своему месту отдавил ему ноги. Разозлившись, он встал и направился к выходу. Остальные, облегченно выдохнув, поспешили за ним.

— Это была глупая идея, не стоило даже пытаться, — продираясь к двери говорил Стэн.

— Ну, может в другой раз повезет, — улыбаясь предположила Беверли.

— Боже, надеюсь другой раз не будем таким же, — догоняя их вставил Ричи, когда они наконец вышли из здания.

— Удивительно, но я впервые согласен с ним, давайте просто сходим выпить кофе и забудем этот кошма--

— Хэй, Бев! — не давая Стэну договорить, к ним подошел высокий, немного пухлый парень с очаровательной улыбкой. Раздраженный тем, что им снова пришлось остановиться, он уже собирался отделиться от друзей и сходить за кофе в одиночку, когда перевел взгляд на второго парня. Он подошел к их компании, привычно отводя в сторону рыжеватую челку, которая то и дело лезла ему в глаза. Окидывая взгядом ребят напротив, он немного задержался на Стэне.

— Бэн с обществознания! — радостно воскликнула Бэверли, выводя друга из транса, — А это…?

— Билл, — он одарил всех милой улыбкой.

Стэн надеялся, что на его лице не отразилось умиление, и старался не пялиться. Он мысленно произнес имя парня, словно пытаясь распробовать его и остался доволен.

— Собрание, кстати, отстой, — девушка бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону здания, из которого они только что вышли, — так что если вы вдруг туда собирались — не стоит, мы можем сходить вместе в кафе.

Моментально покрасневший Бэн смущенно улыбнулся:

— Это было бы замечательно! Но нам действительно надо сходить в кампус, плюс Билл не любитель кофе.

— Воу, и такое бывает? — Бэв с наигранным удивлением посмотрела на рыжего парня и ярко улыбнулась, а затем вновь обратилась к Бэну, — Тогда увидимся позже.

Когда они отошли на пару метров, Ричи наконец высказал то, что старался сдерживать последние пять минут:

— Господи, Бэв, не могу поверить, что ты склеила парня всего за несколько минут!

— Ну кто-то же должен уметь, — ухмыльнувшись, она поправился прядь волос.

— Кстати, Стэнли, я видел как ты смотрел на того парня, — Ричи заиграл бровями, — думаю, тебе стоит забыть своего неизвестного принца и приглядеться к малышу Билли.

Неловко запуская руки в карманы куртки, Стэнли ответил:  
— На самом деле это и был он.

Ричи резко остановился, из-за чего следовавший позади Эдди врезался в него:  
— Тозиер, мать твою!

Игнорируя своего парня, он встал прямо перед Стэном и, сложив руки на груди, недовольно спросил:  
— И ты ничего не сказал?!

— Эм, если ты не заметил, момент был не особо подходящий. К тому же, не думаю, что он помнит рандомного парня из автобуса.

— Боже, Стэнли, вроде учишься хорошо, а такой придурок, — ответил Ричи, за что получил от Эдди подзатыльник, — ну правда же!

— Ну, — вклинилась в ссору Бэверли, — зато теперь ты знаешь как его зовут, и что он точно учится здесь. Попробуй как-нибудь заговорить с ним или затащить в кафе.

— Он не любит кофе. Такие вообще существуют? Может он просто натурал?

— Я тебя умоляю, Стэнли, — устало протянул Ричи, поправляя очки на переносице, — я не хочу говорить стереотипами, но он слушает Тейлор Свифт, читает голодные игры и стопроцентно имеет краш на Пита Мелларка, конечно, он не натурал.

Эдди и Бэв переглянусь, словно прочитав мысли друг друга, а потом настороженно уставились на Ричи.

— Ну, а что? — шатен пожал плечами, — у всех был краш на Пита и не смейте мне врать, я вас насквозь вижу.

Затем, Ричи как обычно ловко сменил тему разговора и они уже обсуждали своих кинокрашей, споря о том, что можно отнести к классике фильмов. В полуха слушая друзей, Стэн медленно переставлял ноги, размышляя о том, что может Ричи прав и ему стоит хотя бы попытаться. Переступая порог заветной кофейни он решил, что придумает что-нибудь позже.

***

На следующий день Стэн вошел в здание соседнего корпуса невыспавшийся, с совершенно пустой головой и верным стаканчиком уже остывшего кофе. Он медленно продвигался сквозь толпу таких же сонных и недовольных студентов, пытаясь высмотреть знакомую рыжую макушку. В этот раз все его пары удачно были в соседнем корпусе, так что он рассчитывал «случайно» столкнуться с Биллом в коридоре.

Каждый свой перерыв он выходил в холл, оглядываясь, и прежде чем покинуть здание, пару минут постоял у входа. Студенты заполняли просторное помещение, пытаясь выбраться на улицу или сходить на перерыв, то и дело задевая Стэна. Но когда на него чуть не налетел кто-то, он развернулся и вышел.

Последней парой была физкультура, которую он посещал от силы раза два с начала семестра. Осознавая, чтó его ждет следующие несколько часов, он крепче сжал лямку рюкзака и направился в раздевалку.

Не то чтобы Стэн ненавидел спорт, но входя в раздевалку и чувствуя, как ему в лицо ударяет нестерпимый запах пота, он вспомнил, почему пропускал эти пары. Брезгливо поморщившись он все-таки переоделся и, аккуратно сложив свои вещи, вышел на большой стадион. И если запах пота был ужасен, то хуже было только потеть самому. Стэн даже не помнил имени своего преподавателя, но встретившись с ним взглядом понял, что тот не даст ему спуску. Раздраженно запустив руку в кудри он прошел к дорожке. Глубоко вдохнув он начал бег, постепенно набирая скорость и уверяя себя, что если немного отвлечься, то время пройдет быстрее. Поэтому мысленно Стэнли уже успел повторить все лекции, которые у него были на завтра, обдумать, что подарить Эдди на его день рождения, который будет в следующем месяце и погрустить о том, что он так и не застал Билла в корпусе.

Уставший, он прошел под строгим взглядом тренера, рухнул на ближайшую скамью и простонал, осознав, что прошла всего половина времени. Пот скатывался с лица и стекал за ворот отчего его футболка липла к спине, а кудри завились еще сильнее. Все тело ломило, а мышцы, непривыкшие к такой активности жгло, кажется, парень не мог чувствовать себя еще хуже. Он пытался мысленно досчитать до 10 и заставить себя встать, чтобы это часовая пытка не была пустой тратой сил, но каждые 10 секунд начинал сначала, пока кто-то не опустился на скамью рядом.

Разлепив глаза, он неохотно поднял голову и увидел перед собой Билла. «Ясно, я кажется совсем перегрелся» — подумал кудрявый и отвел взгляд, как будто ему было все равно. В какой-то момент он действительно подумал, что парень ему привиделся, пока тот не нарушил тишину:

— Отрабатываешь? — спросил он, наклоняя голову и щурясь от солнца.

— Угу, — промычал Стэн и вновь посмотрел на него, отмечяя, что тот одет в свободную футболку с широким воротом, из-за которого выглядывали острые ключицы. Боясь, что его поймают за таким бессовестным рассматриваением, он вновь лег на скамью, — не думаю, что переживу эту пару, я не чувствую свое тело.

Он услышал тихий смешок, а затем звук открывающейся бутылки, и поблагодарил Бога за то, что не может видеть парня, потому он не был способен бороться с возбуждением прямо сейчас:

— Тебе смешно? Ты просто спортсмен и не понимаешь, какая это пытка.

— В том то и дело, мне еще хуже, — хмыкнул рыжий, — я, кстати, Билл. Мы, кажется, виделись вчера.

— Помню. Стэн, — он представился, с трудом отрывая свою руку от скамьи и поднимая ее в воздух.

— Так сколько кругов тебе осталось?

— Два, — Стэнли поморщился, — но я не в силах сейчас даже моргать.

— Тогда все будет зря.

— А тебе какое дело, — кудрявый все-таки нашел силы сесть.

— Друзья моих друзей — мои друзья. Просто помощь.

— Я вообще-то не знаком с твоими друзьями, их Бев знает.

Билл неожиданно засмеялся:  
— Ладно, ты меня подловил. Но мне тоже надо продолжить бег, — он бросил взгляд на тренера, который кричал что-то парочке, решившей флиртовать посреди поля, — поэтому мы можем устроить что-то вроде соревнования.

Стэнли абсолютно точно не был способен даже шагом пройтись, однако и отказаться от такой хорошей возможности он не мог.

\--Серьезно? Соревноваться с футболистом, когда у меня ноги как желе? Звучит не очень заманчиво.

Билл улыбнулся и, покачав головой, поднял руки в защите:  
— Я вижу ты хорош в спорах, ну, ладно. Мы можем сделать это на какое-нибудь желание, потому что сегодня я без денег, — «Вот оно», — довольно подумал Стэн. Отличная возможность пригласить его куда-нибудь, не выглядя навязчивым или смущенным.

Стэнли хмыкнул и встал, по привычке растрепывая свои кудри. Они оба прошли к старту и заняли позиции. Ожидая сигнала, он старался выровнять свое дыхание и сосредоточиться. Азарт подогревал желание выиграть и, наконец оттолкнувшись от белой полосы сдерживавшей его, он почувствовал как адреналин брызнул в кровь. Пытаясь сохранять ритм и в то же время не отставать, Стэн крепко стиснул челюсть. Первый круг они оба пробежали наравне, однако в начале второго он начал вырываться вперед и уже успел подумать, что Билл, возможно, просто поддается, однако, начиная с середины, тот прилично опередил его. Стэн уже понял, что ему не выиграть, но все же добежал оставшуюся дистанцию с той же скоростью. Наконец оказавшись у финиша, они просто смотрели друг на друга тяжело дыша.

— Ты… Это было… — Стэн никак не мог выровнять дыхание и, вновь запустив руку в волосы, посмотрел на Билла, — тебе просто повезло.

Билл прерывисто засмеялся не в силах вдохнуть еще больше воздуха. Они молча прошли обратно к скамье и рыжий, сделав пару небольших глотков, передал ему свою бутылку, которую Стэн мгновенно опустошил.

— Ну так что с твоим желанием? — он встал скрестив руки и пытался не показывать, что его немного расстроил проигрыш.

— Я не знаю, — вытирая пот со лба, и пытаясь зачесать челку назад, признался Билл, — я подумаю, а потом дам знать.

Он ухмыльнулся уголком рта и развернувшись, побежал обратно к ровно расчерченным дорожкам, чтобы продолжить тренировку.

Стэнли медленно переставляя ноги вернулся в раздевалку и поморщившись скинул с себя одежду. Встав под прохладные струи воды он выдохнул, кажется у него болели даже те мышцы, о которых он никогда не подозревал. Он был уставший и расстроенный потерей такого хорошего шанса. Закрыв глаза и намыливая волосы он понадеялся, что Билл, недавно призывавший к благоразумию Стэна, сам не попросит что-то глупое. Думать о чем-либо сил не было совсем, поэтому он выключил воду и нехотя вылез из душевой. Все еще мокрые волосы начали виться и сворачиваться в беспорядочные кудри. Натягивая на себя одежду Стэн подумал о том, что понятия не имеет как он собирается добираться домой.

— Хэй, Ромео, как прошел день? — не отрываясь от комикса спросил Ричи. Урис ввалился в комнату с самым несчастным выражением на лице. Даже при том, что он проехал часть пути на автобусе, прижимаясь к прохладному стеклу, оставалась еще половина, которую ему пришлось пройти пешком; сегодня он благодарил Бога за то, что в его общежитии есть лифт. Стэн молча прошел мимо Ричи и обессиленно рухнул на кровать, мыча что-то неразборчивое.

Горящий от любопытства друг сразу же подскочил, забыв о комиксе, которым был увлечен всего минуту назад.

— Если ты меня хоть пальцем сейчас коснешься, я сломаю тебе шею, Ричи. — угрожающе предостерег его Стэн, прежде чем Тозиер успел наскочить на него задавливая не только вопросами, но и своим весом, — У меня все тело горит.

— Ох, значит вы не только поговорить успели, а?

— У меня сейчас нет сил с тобой разговаривать. Дай мне поспать.

— Ладно, но я сейчас же дам остальным знать, что что-то произошло, — довольно улыбаясь, Ричи напечатал что-то в телефоне, видимо, в общий чат, потому что через пару секунд телефон Стэна завибрировал, уведомляя о новом сообщении, затем он соскользнул с края кровати и вернулся к брошенному на столе комиксу. Под тихий и размеренный шелест страниц Стэн постепенно провалился в темноту.

***

— Бэверли Марш, если ты еще раз толкнешь меня в бок так же сильно, я спихну тебя со скамьи, — пожаловался Стэн, наконец отрывая взгляд от своего обеда и обречённо бросая вилку обратно на поднос.

— Ну, может тогда ты прекратишь выискивать кое-кого в толпе с таким отчаянием в глазах?

— Нет там никакого отчаяния, — огрызнулся он, потерев глаза, — это просто недосып, у нас вообще-то сессия скоро.

После слова сессия все поежились от отвращения.

— Не произноши при мне шлово на «с», повалуйста, это триггер для моей травмы, — Ричи откинулся на плечо Эдди, сидевшего рядом.

Тот несильно оттолкнул его:  
— Фу, ты можешь не говорить с набитым ртом?

— Эдс, я вообще чуть не помер после этого слова, а ты чем-то недоволен.

— Какие же вы невыносимо милые, — закатила глаза Бэверли, на что Ричи только сильнее прижался к парню.

— Ричи Тозиер, сейчас же не убери от меня свои измазанные майонезом пальцы, иначе я засуну их--

— Хэй, ребята! — подошедший Бэн удачно прервал злобную речь.

При виде парня все моментально подняли головы и тепло улыбнулись ему. Он был подобен солнцу и одно его присутствие поднимало им настроение, поэтому сейчас вся компания радостно уставилась на него в ожидании:

— Привет, Бэн!

Даже Ричи и Эдди прекратили ссориться и подвинулись, освобождаяя ему место. Бэн принес с собой спокойствие и разговорил ребят на добрых двадцать минут.

— Ох, я собирался сказать, — начал он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Бэв и постепенно краснея, — в пятницу Билл собирает дома небольшую компанию, его родители в отъезде, поэтому он предложил пригласить вас всех.

— Вау, нас всех? И на вечеринку? — Ричи радостно тряс Эдди сидящего рядом, — неужели у нас здесь есть репутация!

— Ричи, у тебя ужасная репутация, пожалуйста, не напоминай ему, что ты здесь сидишь, — шикнул на него Эдди.

— Нет, вы действительно классные! — влодушевленно выдал Бэн.

Стэн и Ричи обменялись ухмылками, на что первый пнул его под столом, одними губами говоря «не смей». Потому что для них всех было очевидно, что «классной» здесь была только Бэверли, а у Бэна было слишком большое и доброе сердце, чтобы оставить ее друзей без приглашения. Но никто не собирался обижаться на него.

— На самом деле, — вставил Стэн, прежде чем Ричи успел открыть рот, — не думаю, что приду. Не люблю вечерин--

Он не успел договорить, потому что длинная рука Тозиера, протянутая через стол, крепко заткнула ему рот.

— Не слушай его. Мы подумаем!

Как только Бэн отошел Стэнли сильно прикусил ладонь друга, заставляя того выругаться.

— Прошло почти две недели с вашего первого свидания, — Ричи обменялся многозначительным взглядом с Бэв, — ты все равно должен что-нибудь сделать, иначе он подумает, что ты не заинтересован.

— Во-первых, не было свидания. Во-вторых, я не иду на вечеринку с кучей незнакомых людей, которые собираются создавать ужасный и бессмысленный шум.

— Боже, чувак, сколько тебе лет? — друг устало потер переносицу, — Моя бабуля и то ходит на вечеринки, хоть и играет там в лото. Мы ведь второкурсники, нельзя пропускать все веселье.

— Возможно, он немного прав, — поддержала друга Бэверли, — обещаю, что мы не будем напиваться.

— Когда вы двое объединяетесь, ничего хорошего не происходит. — запротестовал Стэн. Он перевел взгляд на Эдди, ожидая поддержки, но тот лишь пожал плечами улыбаясь уголком губ, — Ужасно, и ты, Брут?

— Ты в меньшинстве, Урис, — Ричи, утешая, похлопал друга по руке.

— Вы все просто ужасны, — он обреченно опустил голову на сложенные руки.

***

Стэн стоял в ванной смотря в зеркало и оценивая, насколько хорошо сочетается его идеально выглаженная рубашка с темными брюками на высокой талии. Он все еще не был рад идее того, чтобы идти на какую-то вечеринку, но он вынужден, потому что днем позже Билл нашел его в холле и, сказав что в качестве желания просит Стэна прийти, не оставил ему выбора. Нервно кусая губу он думал о том, что лучше бы просто пригласил Билла куда-нибудь, где не пришлось бы вынужденно общаться с кем-то еще. Из мыслей его вырвал стук двери из соседней комнаты, и парень уже было обрадовался, подумав, что Ричи ушел оставив его без своих советов и помощи, о которых он в любом случае не просил и просить не собирался. Но потом из общей комнаты послышались голоса Бэверли и Эдди, и Стэн раздраженно закатил глаза. Ну конечно же, Ричи позвал их. Выйдя из ванной он встал скрестив руки и многозначительно посмотрел на компанию, удобно устроившуюся на его кровати:

— И зачем вы пришли?

— Извини, Стэн, — начал Эдди, медленно перебирая волосы Ричи, удобно устроившегося у него на бедрах, — но мы просто не могли оставить его помогать тебе выбрать одежду.

— Эдди прав, — поддержала его подруга, — и эта рубашка не подходит, а вот штаны смотрятся классно.

Стэнли мог бы спорить с ними до посинения, но это было бесполезно, поэтому он цокнул языком и развернувшись пошел к шкафу. Сначала он достал свою любимую немного потертую футболку с лого «Звездных Войн», на которую ребята даже смотреть не захотели. Следующей так же грубо была отвергнута черная водолазка, которую он надевал всего два раза.

— Ужасно, ты как будто на собеседование собираешься, — рассмеялся Ричи за что получил подушкой в лицо, — поищи что-нибудь латексное, это точно подойдет!

Спустя полчаса на соседней кровати собралась небольшая куча из рубашек футболок джемперов и худи. Даже собираясь на предыдущее свидание, они не мучили его так сильно. Недостаточно подходящие, слишком яркие, вышедшие из моды (это была неправда) и другие обидные вещи, которыми друзья окрестили его гардероб, уже лежали в стороне.

— Итак, если вам и это не понравится, — из ванной прокричал Стэн, — я отправлю вас на эту вечеринку одних, а сам останусь дома.

Он услышал как Ричи прошептал «надеюсь, это латекс» и усмехнувшись открыл дверь. Он встал напротив друзей, устроив свои руки на талии. На нем была обычная мешковатая кофта приятного темно-красного цвета с немного великоватыми рукавами.

— Вау, на самом деле выглядит неплохо, — одобрительно кивнул Эдди.

— Воу, детка, а ну-ка покажи мне свою позу, — сказала Бэверли, смотря на него сквозь сложенные в жест фотографов пальцы.

— Может кофту ты и выбрал сам, — сказал Ричи, выпутываясь из объятий Эдди и направляясь к шкафу, — но аксессуары я подберу сам.

Пряча обе руки за спиной, он подошел к Стэну с ухмылкой, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего. Встав перед другом, он протянул ему широкий темный ремень и бандану. Стэнли подумал, что ремень был довольно хорош, но затем недоуменно уставился на ярко-желтую бандану:

— А это еще зачем?

— Ну как же, Стэнли, — Ричи наигранно удивился, — неужели ты не знаешь про хэнки-код?

Пару секунд в комнате стояла мертвая тишина, но затем Бэверли взорвалась от смеха, а Эдди ударил себя по лицу говоря «господи, Ричи». Пытаясь сохранить серьезное лицо, Стэн посмотрел на друга и щелкнул его по лбу:

— Тозиер, ты такой придурок.

— Но так выше шансы, что он поймет твой намек и у вас все сложится! — он недовольно тер свой лоб, — Эта кофта не кричит о твоих предпочтениях.

— Какая разница в чем везти вас всех туда, если домой я все равно вернусь в вашей рвоте?

— Хэй, но мы же обещали, что не будем пить! — возразила Бэверли.

— Ты сама в это веришь?

— Я клянусь на могиле своего мертвого хомяка, — приложив руку к сердцу выдал Ричи.

— У тебя никогда не было хомяка, болван.

— Но я прослежу за ним, — пообещал Эдди.

— Да, — сказала Бэв, клятвенно поднимая руку, — сегодня мы трезвые неудачники.

***

Конечно же, они напились. Не так сильно как обычно, но достаточно, чтобы Стэн понял, что домой их отвозить придется ему. Прошло, кажется, не так уж и много времени, поэтому пытаться утащить их оттуда пока не было смысла. Вместо этого Стэн взял колу и уселся на диван, общаясь с парнем по имени Майк. Он оказался близким другом Билла. Здесь вообще, кажется, были одни его знакомые, всего 10-15 человек, но некоторых из них он встречал в универе. С самим Биллом он говорил, когда только пришел, и они всей компанией немного поболтали, а потом еще раз, когда спрашивал где находится уборная, в которую он все равно так и не смог попасть из-за каких-то озабоченных подростков. Он выглядел замечательно и его глупая рыжая челка как всегда падала ему на глаза, вызывая желание аккуратно отвести ее, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его ясные глаза. Сейчас Билл стоял в другом конце комнаты и что-то увлеченно рассказывал Беверли и Бэну, которые улыбаясь кивали в ответ. А вот в центре гостиной стоял Эдди и задыхаясь смеялся над Ричи, который запнувшись пока они танцевали упал и распластался на жестком ковре. Стэн ухмыльнулся уголком губ и отвел взгляд.

— Твои друзья? — смеясь спросил у него Майк.

— Нет, я не с ними.

Через несколько минут к ним присоединились две девушки с соседнего факультета и еще один парень, с которым у Стэна была общая пара по социологии. Они неплохо болтали пока к ним не подбежала какая-то девушка радостно предлагая сыграть в правду или действие. Большинство ребят согласилось, поэтому они уже раздвигали мебель, освобождая место и удобнее устраиваясь в кругу. Ричи схватил пытавшегося отойти в сторону Стэна за рукав, и потащил обратно ко всем.

— Я не могу пить, дурак, мне вас отвезти еще надо.

— Ну тогда, Стэн-мэн, просто говори правду, — он довольно улыбнулся, а затем обратился к остальным, — ребята, вместо действия мы будем выпивать, потому что у меня нет сил лезть из-за какого-то придурка на крышу.

Все согласились и Ричи передал пустую бутылку Биллу:  
— Пускай хозяин и начинает.

Все наблюдали, как стеклянная бутылка замедляется и указывает на Майка. Довольно улыбнувшись другу Билл спросил:

— Итак, расскажи нам про самый неловкий секс, который у тебя случался.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, пока Майк не чертыхнулся и опрокинул стаканчик, заставляя наглую улыбку Билла расцветать еще шире.

— Есть такие вещи, Билли, которые тебе пока еще не положено знать, — он смеясь подмигнул другу и крутанул бутылку. Следующим выпал Ричи. Майк о чем-то подумал, а потом, кинув себе, задал вопрос:

— Какую самую большую гадость ты успел сделать за эти два курса?

Ричи почесал затылок, будто раздумывая, какую из историй ему лучше выбрать.

— В прошлом семестре я заразил компьютер из одной аудитории вирусом и во время экзамена по психологии, подключенный к нему принтер распечатывал плакаты с иисусом, возглавлявшим гей парад, вместо наших билетов.

— Я так и знал, что это был кто-то из сидящих там, — засмеялся Майк.

Ричи поклонился и выпил свой стаканчик. Стэнли лишь покачал на это головой, и вот он убеждал его, что не будет блевать к концу вечера? Немыслимо. Компания задавала друг другу ужасно смущающие вопросы, на которые, разумеется, никто не хотел отвечать, поэтому спустя полчаса половина сидящих глупо хихикала крутя прозрачную бутылку. Даже Стэну пришлось выпить несколько раз. Но он все еще оставался трезвее остальных. Он наблюдал за тем, как ребята по очереди краснеют, решаясь ответить честно и стараются не смеяться рассказывая какой-то глупый случай. Даже Бэн, кажется уже полностью слившийся со своей красной футболкой, поведал им о его первом невинном поцелуе. За все это время Стэн успел поделиться со всеми, что является ярым фанатом «Звездных Войн», расплакался пока смотрел «Дневник памяти», голым сбежал через окно от родителей одного парня и на спор однажды устроил с друзьями драг-шоу. И вот сейчас он следил за тем, как бутылка, которую он резко крутанул, указывала своим горлышком на Билла:

— Твой первый фандомный краш?

Билл тоже уже достаточно выпил и сейчас, опираясь на отведенные назад руки, задумчиво рассматривал люстру:

— Думаю, это был Пит Мелларк, который из «Голодных игр».

— Хороший выбор, — поддержал его Ричи, и приподняв одну бровь, посмотрел на Стэна своим «я-же-говорил» взглядом. Сидевший рядом с ним Эдди прыснул в кулак и что-то шепнул ему на ухо.  
Когда дошла очередь до него он посмотрел на всех и сказал:  
— Я никогда не влюблялся в незнакомцев из автобуса.

Немного сбитые с толку, ребята сначала не поняли, что произошло, но осознав смену игры сразу же подхватили и начали выпивать по стакану. Стэн прожигал взглядом Ричи, который улыбаясь ему обнимал такого же довольного и пьяного Эдди, а затем поднял стакан и выпил его. Он отвернулся лишь когда почувствовал как Бэверли, сидящая рядом с ним, толкнула его в бок и взглядом указала в сторону Билла, который пьяно улыбаясь тоже опрокинул стакан. Подруга засмеялась, увидев смятение на лице Стэна, а затем подняла руку пытаясь добиться своей очереди, но прежде чем она успела что-либо озвучить Стэнли встал и под предлогом уборной вышел из комнаты. Зайдя в ванную комнату, парень брызнул в лицо холодной водой и, посмотрев в зеркало, убедился, что он сейчас самый трезвый в этом доме. Присев на бортик ванной, он проверил время и сообщения, размышляя можно ли было собираться домой. Раньше всех, конечно же, его друзья никуда не уйдут, но может кому-то успело это наскучить. Его мысли прервал стук в дверь и, прежде чем он успел выйти, в комнату вбежал Бэн. Прижимая руку ко рту и выворачивая содержимое своего желудка, он склонился над раковиной. Неприятно поморщившись Стэн поспешил покинуть комнату. Когда он вошел в гостиную удивленно уставился на компанию, в центре которой Билл целовал какую-то девушку. Увидев друга Ричи гадко захихикал и помахал, приглашая его сесть рядом. Представив, что ему бы пришлось целоваться хоть с кем-нибудь из присутствовавших помимо Билла, Стэн поморщился и, стараясь не показывать неприязнь, которую он ощутил от этой мысли, покачал головой и остался стоять в углу, наблюдая как Билл разрывает поцелуй и улыбаясь крутит бутылку. Господи, подумал он, они все здесь в хламище. Завтра, а возможно даже и пару дней, его друзья будут должны ему. Но сейчас он смотрел, как горлышко указало на Эдди и перевел взгляд Ричи, даже не пытаясь сдерживать смех. Надувшийся, тот смотрел как Билл притягивает его парня и целует несколько секунд. Все продолжали крутить бутылку и Стэн не знал, сколько бы еще это продлилось, если бы не приступ тошноты настигший теперь и Бэверли. Обеспокоенный Ричи шатаясь встал, чтобы последовать за девушкой, но неуклюже качнулся и вновь сел. Закатив на это глаза, Стэн развернулся и пошел проведать подругу. Вежливо постучав в дверь, он подождал пока Бэв не откроет ему, и подхватил пьяно улыбающуюся подругу под локоть.

— Ой, Стэнли, а ты почему не веселишься? Хочешь, я тебе коктейль сделаю? — улыбаясь, она закинула руку ему на плечо.

— Как видишь, мне и так очень весело, — ответил Стэн, помогая подруге аккуратно спуститься по лестнице.

— Тогда почему ты не смеешься? А можно мне еще стакан?

— Ну уж нет. Ты только что вывернула свой желудок, думаю, с тебя уже хватит.

Надув губы, она собиралась уже возразить как споткнулась и начала икать.

— Упс, — засмеялась Бэверли.

— Ну все, — решил Стэнли, сажая смеющуюся девушку на последнюю ступеньку, — нам пора домой. Жди здесь, пока я не приведу наших голубков.

Стэн вошёл в гостину готовый отдирать Ричи от какой-либо поверхности, но очень удивился увидев как тот, покрасневший от смеха, сидит пытаясь что-то сказать Биллу и Майку. Скептически подняв бровь он подошел, чтобы убедиться, что это была одна из его обычных похабных шуток. Наконец обратив внимание друга на себя, Стэн скрестил руки на груди:

— Поднимайся, мы едем домой.

Обиженный Ричи, приятнув к себе Эдди с одной стороны и Билла с другой, состроил грустную рожицу:

— Но Стэнли, нам так весело! Мы уже решили, что будем так собираться каждую неделю!

Сидящие рядом парни переняли обиженное выражение лица и, словно дети, ждали пока Стэн сжалится. Хмыкнув, он лишь покачал головой, давая понять, что не собирается уступать. Ричи обреченно вздохнул и вставая потянул за собой Эдди и Билла.

— Отлично, мы все равно уходим, правда мальчики? — все трое встали и направились в холл.

Стэнли подошел к Бэверли, чтобы сказать, что они уже уходят, как увидел ее спящую, обхватив столбик лестницы. Устало вздохнув, он запустил руку в кудри, посмотрел на обнимающихся у двери парней и сказал:

— Ладно, давайте так, я забираю Бэверли, а вы двое ждете на улице.

Кивнув они шатаясь вышли на крыльцо. Стэн повернулся к подруге и присев попытался растормашить ее, но та лишь недовольно поджала губы. Он еще пару раз потряс ее за плечо и поняв, что ничего так не добьется развернулся к ней спиной:

— Бэв, давай залезай. Мы едем домой.

Она кажется не собиралась никак отвечать и когда Стэн собирался прикринуть, в попытке разбудить девушку, к ним подошел Билл. Застыв держа спящую подругу за руки, Стэнли поднял взгляд и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Эм, прости, но кажется Ричи плохо.

Его лицо выглядело таким взволнованным и огорченным одновременно, что Стэн начал беспокоиться. Кое-как взвалив подругу себе на спину, он вновь обратил внимание к Биллу:

— Что случилось?

— Ричи плачет, потому что узнал, что у Эдди уже есть парень.

Стэн моргнул пару раз, пытаясь осознать сказанное, а затем раздражённо прикрыл глаза:

— Господи… Эти придурки… — если бы его руки были свободны, он бы сейчас стукнул себя ладонью по лбу.

Он вновь посмотрел на Билла, который казался действительно расстроенным этим фактом, и мягко улыбнулся. Стэн уже собирался обойти его, чтобы покинуть дом, как вдруг Билл подошел ближе и запустил руку в его волосы. Потрепав его кудри, он сделал шаг назад, а затем с совершенно серьезным лицом сказал:

— Все как я и думал. Мягкие и шелковистые.

Этот парень и так часто вводил его в ступор, но сейчас Стэнли не мог выдавить из себя и слова, и просто неотрывно смотрел на него. Тишину разрушила неизвестно когда проснувшаяся Бэверли, которая выглянула из-за плеча Стэна и, довольно улыбаясь, обратилась к Биллу:

— Я так и знала, — она протянула ему свой телефон, — я передам нашему Стэнли, обещаю.

Внезапно смутившись, он взял его и, набрав номер, передал обратно. Посмотрев на Стэна, он тепло улыбнулся.

— Э-э-э, мне надо идти, — сказал Стэнли, надеясь, что его лицо не покраснело.

Выйдя на прохладный воздух, он увидел сидящего на крыльце Эдди, который успокаивающе гладил Ричи по волосам. Подойдя к ним он обратился к Эдди:

— Тащи его в машину.

Заметив друга, тот встал и спотыкаясь пошел к машине, попутно жалуясь Стэну:

— Можешь поверить, что у этого придурка еще и имя как у меня? Я собираюсь вызвать его на дуэль.

Аккуратно посадив Бэверли на заднее сидение, Стэнли начал заталкивать Ричи. Убедившись, что все трое находятся в машине, он обогнул ее и сел за руль. Посмотрев на них в зеркало, он цокнул языком:

— Вы все будете мне должны.

Спустя пару минут тишину нарушила окончательно проснувшаяся Бэверли:

— Я, кстати, выиграла, Тозиер, — смеясь она толкнула Ричи локтем.

Тот сначала непонимающе уставился на подругу, а потом удивленно воскликнул:

— Так Стэнли теперь не невинный цветочек! За это надо будет выпить.

— Только не говорите мне, что вы делали ставки, — злобно процедил Стэн.

— Я не делал, — заявил Эдди.

— Да, — хихкая подтвердила девушка, — Эдди посчитал, что у тебя вообще не получится.

Покраснев тот отвернулся к окну, делая вид, что разговор его не касается. Стэн перевел взгляд обратно к Бэверли:

— Скажи хоть, что ставки того стоили.

— Победитель выбирает фильмы для просмотра весь месяц.

Стэнли в шоке открыл рот:

— Придурок, почему ты мне не сказал?! Я бы подыграл тебе. Целый месяц слушать как вы поете под мюзиклы? Я ведь не переживу этого.

— Эй, — надулась подруга, — следи за словами. У меня все еще есть то, что тебе нужно.

Она улыбаясь повертела телефоном в руке. Хмыкнув Стэн молча перевел взгляд на дорогу:

— Завтра утром посмотрим, кто кому больше нужен.

Он был доволен, потому что теперь у него точно есть шанс. Слегка улыбнувшись, он отвлекся от друзей раздумывая, куда можно будет пригласить Билла.


End file.
